


To save the unsaveable.

by ManInSilverAndBlack



Series: The young dreamers [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Female Chara, Female Monster Kid, Frisk can no longer reset, Gen, Good Chara, Male Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Scientist Sans, saving asriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManInSilverAndBlack/pseuds/ManInSilverAndBlack
Summary: To finally save their brother, Frisk and Chara are ready for anything - up to and including messing with the spacetime continuum itself. But how are they supposed to bring back someone dead for so long without raising any questions?Or: Yet another fix fic about Asriel getting resurrected, but this time with 100% more politics and time travel shenanigans, blah blah blah.





	To save the unsaveable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I admit it: I'm only writing it as a setup for another, much more interesting fic with Sans and Alphys as main characters, which will unfortunately need some setup. And also because I will start sooner or later writing fics with resurrected Asriel anyway, but I'd feel bad if I just brought him back with no explanation (even if everyone does this). So if this fic seems bad - it's because it probably is.

_hey, frisk. there is something we need to talk about._

_please come at my place asap and bring your floral pal with you. the matter is really important. i'm waiting._

* * *

"He didn't even have decency to write about what he wants from us! I'm sure it's going to be yet another stupid prank and you're just walking straight right into..."

Frisk sighed. Sans was working for some time now on a way to bring Asriel and Chara back. After seeing message from him, boy immediately dropped everything to go see him. Flowey didn't really have much choice aside from tagging along.

"Flowey, can you stop for a moment? You can't live your whole life with such pessimistic outlook."

Plant-like monster looked at him angrily.

"You're not the one without soul."

"We'll find a way."

"You won't find a way to bring back my old body."

They were walking down the streets of Ebott Town. Well, Frisk was walking with Flowey sitting in his unzipped backpack and looking over his shoulder.

It's been already almost half a year since the Barrier was broken.  At first still wary of humans, slowly more and more monsters were moving in to their settlements. Of course, Ebott - small town on the plains near Mount Ebott - was still their most common choice. It changed greatly over the course of those several months.

Toriel moved in to a small home at suburbs. Frisk, now officially adopted (thus becoming the first human to ever be legally adopted by a monster, and making Toriel the first monster to legally adopt a human child), tried his best to make her finally reconcile with Asgore.

Those attempts, though not completely succesful, had some effect - as evidenced by Toriel having nothing against Asgore living just next door and Frisk visiting him almost every day - and both he and Chara, still trapped inside his mind, hoped that they really can get together once again.

Obviously he couldn't keep Chara's presence or Flowey's identity a secret forever. At first he only told Sans. Later, after skeleton all but forced him to do it, he talked about it with Asgore and Toriel. Neither could believe at first, but slowly it came to them - yes, their children were both still alive (for a given definition of "alive") and there was hope for them.

Alphys and Undyne didn't move in to Ebott. Instead they rented together a small apartment in the capital. Alphys, expert at all forms of magical technology, quickly became (to her own horror) one of the most famous and recognisable monsters. Undyne, who now became her lab assistant, had it a bit better, though she'd also preffer to have more private time with her beloved.

There was also Stitcher - one of the Amalgamates. They basically consisted of a single, tentacle-like appendage with no features, not connected to body of any sort - yet could somehow move around, see, hear and communicate through gesturing. Even though he never came face to tentacle with them before leaving the Underground, Frisk was sure he caught a glimpse of them during his adventure in Alphys's lab - and Chara insisted she heard them sneaking up on him when he fell asleep at one point. He really hoped she was joking.

Unlike other Amalgamates, Stitcher stayed with their accidental creator as another lab assistant (and flatmate), determined to find a cure for their condition. Up to this point there was no progress - but they didn't lose hope.

Aside from Sans and Dreemurrs, Alphys and Stitcher were only other monsters knowing about Asriel's and Chara's condition. And so, while Undyne was searching for new inventions of humans that never made it Underground and thinking up ways to upgrade them with magic (some of her ideas, like a flashlight that could produce solid light, already found some use; other, like a car shooting energy spears out of exhaust pipe, didn't catch on), Stitcher was busy coming up with new ideas about how to create an artifical soul and body - and how to transfer essence into that body from a living being. When you think about it, it might actually be the solution they were searching for...

Few days ago, all three of them decided to take several weeks of vacation and visit Ebott. They stayed at Sans's and Papyrus's place. Alphys promised herself not to do anything connected to her job throughout this time. She didn't keep that promise.

They passed through a small park with a bed of golden flowers strikingly similar to Flowey (plant monster turned his head away, suddenly seeming interested with the fountain in the middle of the park, and Frisk could feel Chara's regret deep in his soul). Many children, mostly humans, but also some monsters, were playing there, enjoying the warm summer day. Frisk noticed MK and her sister playing fetch with Endogeny (MK was mostly showing off her skill with telekinesis, taught to her over last month by Papyrus). He'd like to join in, but he really had to see Sans as fast as possible.

They passed next to a poster informing about concert of Mettaton's and Blooky's band, "Ghosts and Monsters", which was going to take place in two weeks. Frisk got two tickets and was planning to take Flowey with himself. But with that message from Sans, maybe he'll get to instead go with Asriel or Chara?

Mettaton himself didn't really change that much. Alphys upgraded his body a bit in her free time, tweaking all three of his forms. BOX, now even sturdier than before, was given new gyroscope to prevent him from falling over. Switch on his back was finally removed and some major upgrades allowed him to change between forms much more smoothly. EX, while still not very efficient, now had a bit more battery capacity. Finally, NEO form was repurposed from a human eradication machine (something Mettaton now really wanted everybody to forget he ever was) to a self-defense form. Still intimidating in look, it was equipped with taser and better armor, as well as built-in cellphone just in case.

As for Napstablook... they were still the same shy, silent person as before - only three times more rich. Living alone in a house much smaller than anything they could actually afford, they were happy to live in shadow of their cousin. It's not that their success did nothing to boost their confidence - but they were still far too self-aware to enjoy fame in the same way as MTT.

Moving down yet another street, Frisk walked past Muffet's cafe. He almost stepped on a spider the size of a small rat that just exited, carrying a pile of leaflets almost thrice its size.

"S-sorry!" Boy stepped back, made sure he didn't hurt the monster and quickly moved on, hearing as it curses "those big humans and their careless gait" and picks up flyers it dropped.

Finally he stopped before skeleton brothers' house.

They were still living together. Sans became co-owner of Grillby's new bar and Papyrus somehow managed to sell some of his inventions to some company specialising in security, meaning that brothers now had not one, but two steady sources of money. They moved in to a two-story house, only slightly bigger than their old home in Snowdin.

Sans was already waiting for them outside.

"heya, frisk, chara. hey, az." Flowey visibly winced at being called that. Both skeleton and boy decided to ignore it.

"Hi, Sans! You wanted to see us?"

"alphys and i wanted to show ya somethin' important. i don't wanna sound too hopeful, but it might be exactly what we're lookin' for..."

Brothers turned their basement into small workshop. Currently it seemed like two completely different labs stitched together: half of it was currently crammed with all sorts of strange machines and contraptions. Other half, normally used by Papyrus as a place to plan out and build his inventions, was perfectly clean and tidied. Not even a single tool was lying on the currently unused worktable - instead all were hanging from a tool rack over it. Off to the side there was a bookshelf, filled with all sorts of manuals, guides and books, organised thematically and alphabetically within groups. Neither Frisk or Sans could understand just how Paps could always keep everything in such order despite working here almost everyday.

Frisk followed Sans into his side of workshop, passing next to some kind of machine covered with cloth, something that seemed like a strange mix between refrigerator and TV set, table with fairly normal-looking laptop on it, extremely complicated control panel of some sort topped with antenna, creepy-looking machine resembling miniaturised DT Extractor... and tubes. All sorts of tubes and cables, connecting everything together. Frisk dreaded to even think about how much do brothers pay for electricity.

"Hi, Alphys!" Frisk waved to the lizard monster. Right now she was quickly tapping commands on a computer keyboard connected to something boy was sure is a kitchen sink with printer under it.

"Hey..." Alphys pressed one more key and the machine printed some kind of report. Reptile looked at it critically. "...Still nothing."

"What is this?" Flowey leaned over Frisk's shoulder to peek at report. Something about DT and spacetime anomalies... something is dissolving? Just looking at it was enough to make his perianth hurt. How can those eggheads work with such things?

"So... why did you call us?" Frisk set Flowey's pot on a table next to laptop and sat down next to him.

"weeell..." It was rather obvious that Sans knows what he wants to tell them, but didn't think yet about how to break it down. "okay. let's start with simple question, so it's easier to explain everything... when did you three use the reset or save last time? and... erm... why then, not later... i think ya get what am i saying?"

"I lost that power when Frisk fell. And before that, I used it..." Flowey tried to recall it. "I did save a week earlier, I think?"

"Good. How about you, Frisk?" Alphys turned her seat to face the boy.

"I saved for the last time just before the Barrier was broken. Right before I entered the throne room and you all came to stop us from fighting. After that... I just... lost the power... I dunno, why..."

"and you, chara?"

Frisk let go of the control over his body, letting Chara take over.

"Same. Frisk and I were saving and resetting together. And before we met..." She moved Frisk's eyes away. "...I saved before I... well... you know what I did to myself... I saved just before, just in case... after that I was too sick to even think about it. And then, after I died... when Asriel left the Underground, I suddenly felt I can't reset again. And then, he made it back, just before his death... the power returned, but I could only reset to the moment he passed the Barrier, already wounded..."

"so all three of ya have some experience with resets suddenly refusin' to work. now, do ya know why that happens?"

"Because someone more determined appears." Flowey made a bored face of a student hearing for the third time about topic he already knows by heart. "I lost the power, because Frisk was more determined than me. Right?"

"partially correct answer. partially." Sans put his hands in pockets. "flowey, weren't ya ever surprised by the fact that ya only lost power after frisk  _fell_ \- not after he was  _born?"_

Flowey looked at him. When you think about it... yes, it was a bit strange.

"So... what is the full answer?"

"the barrier." Sans picked up his laptop and opened MS Paint. He picked pencil tool and quickly doodled something that on the closer inspection did slightly resemble mountain, and surrounded it with completely random shape. "let's assume that this picture is our universe, with mount ebott... right here. as you see, the mountain and caves under it are part of that universe." Skeleton switched the color of pencil to red and made several dots in random places. "now, every being in this 'verse... or at least every human and flowey... has certain level of dt in their soul. or body, in flowey's case. the one with biggest ammount..." Sans thickened one of dots and drew several arrows pointing towards it. "...gains the power to reset, which spans across entire 'verse. only one person can hold it and it affects everything, no exceptions, 'cause it affects time - something that flows exactly the same way in the whole universe."

"Actually, according to Einstein's theory of relativity..." Alphys stopped mid-sentence, seeing Sans's disapproving look. "...Nevermind."

"anyway," Skeleton picked up where he stopped earlier. "only one person in the whole universe, the one with the highest dt level, can use that power. however if we divide that universe into two smaller, each with its own timeflow..." He drew a shape around Mount Ebott and one of red dots with blue pencil. "...someone else will also get that power. for example... you, chara." He switched back to red and drew a capital "C" over the dot, not bothering with "Add text" tool.

"The Barrier wasn't just a simple force field. It turned the cave under Mount Ebott into some sort of pocket universe. That's why so much power was needed to create or break it." Alphys explained. "And since monsters normally lack DT... just about any level of it will be enough to gain the power."

"basically you three are no more powerful than any normal human, but the barrier dividing the universe made you into... how do you call it? a small fish in a big pond?... no, was it the other way around? a big fish in a small pond?... a small fish in even smaller pond?... anyway, ya shouldn't have ever got that power and ya lost it the moment ya once again connected those two sub-universes."

"Okay, we get it." Flowey, clearly bored out of his mind, stretched out his stalk and yawned. "Now, what does it have to do with bringing back my soul?"

Instead of answering him, Sans turned to Frisk and Chara.

"chara, when did you fall down?"

"Thirteenth of August, 2019."

"how? isn't it twelfth of july, 2016 _right now?_  "

"...I mean... nineteenth of November, 1997..." She wasn't so sure about it. "...Oh, you know the story. For some reason that no one can remember monsters started to use a slightly different callendar. It was August 2019 according to them, but November 1997 according to humans."

"...and so, we get to the reasons why it's terrible idea to divide universes. reason number one: just one reset in one part is enough to completely screw up the flow of time in the other." Sans put his hands behind his skull and leaned lazily on his chair. "throughout all this time up to your arrival there wasn't a single reset in the under, but on the surface there was constantly someone able to do that - meaning that underground time flew faster. it's a wonder that after thousand years of this we only had twenty years of difference."

"And this means," Alphys completed his explanation. "That now multiple anomalies started to appear."

"Why?"

"simple." Sans went back to his drawing. "let's assume this is the flow of time in our 'verse." He drew a straight line (surprisingly, he did bother to switch to line tool). "at this point... year 984 by both human and monster callendar... the barrier was raised. our 'verse has been divided - and so was the timeline." He drew another, shorter line, perpendicular to the first one, marked it with "984" and yet another one, extending from and perpendicular to this one. "now we have two timelines. one is... 2016 minus 984..."

"1032." Alphys prompted.

"right. 1032 years long. the other - 22 years longer. yet another miracle - it's been nineteen years since your fall and sixteen since your death, and yet the rift didn't get any bigger. i think we should thank flowey for stabilising it with his resets."

"Hah!"

"...i said it sarcastically."

"If you have to point out your sarcasm..."

"...then it means you're not smart enough to get it. anyway..." Sans joined both longer lines with another short one, perpendicular to both. "at this point, on seventh of march, 2016, or twentieth of august, 2038, the barrier was broken and both timelines joined back once again. however, something is wrong. 1032 years here, but 1054 there..." He marked the length in years of both lines. "...it wouldn't mean anything if lines were connected at one point. but those connect at two different - creation and destruction of barrier - meaning that the longer one has to bend to conform with the shorter one." He drew an arch over the "1054" timeline, connecting its beginning and ending. "and this way... well... too much to explain, i actually have no idea myself, but long story short, anomalies happen."

"Does that mean..." Frisk blinked, signing that he is once again in control of his body. "...Does that mean that... our universe is in danger due to those anomalies?"

"twenty years of difference over thousand years of separation? it makes for about two percent... no, i don't think an anomaly this small can pose any threat... anymore."

"Anymore?"

"You see... what Sans just said is a bit of simplification of what's actually happening." Alphys moved closer. "I am no expert at quantum physics, but... from what I know, it's not just that the longer timeline bends itself - it bends itself _forward_."

"Why? And what does that mean?"

"complicated thing. long story short..." Sans stretched the arch a bit forward, trying to make it keep the same approximate lenght, and then drew several more lines around. "our timeline is just one of many. all around there are many, many other. the timelines can't... let's simplify... touch, or... let's simplify even further... bad stuff happens. so the timeline that has to bend for any reason doesn't just form into an arch - it flattens, extending far behind and in front of the connection points. this way it takes up far less space, lessening the risk of touching another timeline. it will be... something like this, just flatter. and more curved." He quickly drew a non-regular, but still symmetrical hexagon with four very short and two very long sides, as well as two very small and four very big angles. "basically, one of those longer sides is our shorter timeline, while other five are the longer one, bent in a very strange shape."

"Of course, it's extremely simplified. Timelines exist in four and bend in five, maybe even more dimensions rather than three... plus, they constantly split into further timelines every time anyone makes any decision." Alphys quickly added.

"anyway, at two different periods of approximately five years, just before the creation of the barrier and just after its destruction, we've got not one, but three almost parallel, but still connected and continuous sections of timeline, and for the whole time in between one of our timelines curving outwards, as well as time flowing backward and forward at the same time at two different periods. this leads to three different types of anomalies of varying effect and danger happening at three different times. all three mostly affect the underground timeline and have almost no effect on the surface... unless specifically used for something. something like... like jumping to a parallel, but connected timeline and then traveling through it..."

"You mean... to prevent Asriel from dying?"

"no. no, no, no. that's yet another terrible idea. no changing history. this never ends well." Sans completely ignored the fact that changing history was what allowed Frisk to break the Barrier in the first place. "what i'm suggesting is to travel back, snatch asriel's soul just before it's destroyed and bring it back to the future. present, i mean. you know, what i mean. this way we'll still change the timeline - but to a minimum degree."

"...Okay, makes sense." Chara took over Frisk. "So we go back, take mine and Asriel's soul... and then what? How do you plan to connect them back to bodies? How do you plan to find replacement bodies for us?"

 "...i must make myself more clear..." Sans looked at her sadly. "...chara, asriel's soul has been destroyed. it no longer exists, so we don't change too much by taking it from the past. but yours... it's still somewhere out there. wanderin'. searchin' for a new body. affectin' the world. there may be no way to find it, but it's there. we can't risk bringin' it from the past."

"...I understand." It was completely unfair.

"So what are you planning to do?" Flowey repeated her question.

"simple. that reset thingy lets ya do much more than just go back in time... you just need to know,  _how."_

"What?" Frisk looked at him. "What does... DID it let us do?"

"many cool and extremely dangerous things. mergin' timelines split by a recent decision back into one, jumpin' to parallel timelines or maybe even alternate universes..."

"What's the difference?"

"simple. well... a bit complicated, actually, but only a bit. i already spent ten minutes dumpin' ya with useless info, so..." Sans cleared his throat. "parallel timeline is one that splits out due to a decision. alternate universe... just kinda exists. classification of what is and what isn't one is a bit vague, but... basically, not all universes are effects of our universe splittin' and many are completely different, have different laws of physics, chemistry, magic and other stuff, other history, et caetera... parallel universe is one that is connected to our universe by sharin' the past, while alternate isn't connected, or there were so many so random splitting points so long ago that it's too hard to see any real connection - but still has similar laws and is very similar. like, i dunno, universe where alphys and undyne switch places..." Alphys chuckled at this idea, then went silent, as if she was imagining how it would be like to be Undyne. "...or... really, just 'bout anythin'. chara bein' a psychopath, frisk bein' a girl or..."

"Enough, enough! I get it." Frisk was more than sure that he doesn't want to hear any more examples. "So how is that supposed to help us?"

"there is one more thing that resets let you do. resettin' stuff without affecting rest of the timeline." He picked up a piece of paper and tore it up. "like forming those pieces back into a sheet. or somethin' similar."

"Cool!" Alphys, Sans, Flowey and Chara all knew that the exact same thing can be achieved with a relatively simple spell, but for Frisk it was something completely new. "So, we take whatever is left of Asriel's essence, reset it back into a body and give him a soul to absorb before that body breaks down, right?"

"right."

"Okay! So when are we going?"

" _we?"_ Sans looked at him, surprised. "no, no, no. not  <<we>>. me, alphys and stitcher."

"What!? No! We have to go with you!"

"no, you don't. it's too dangerous for ya. you're 10 years old, frisk."

"But how are you gonna control the anomaly? None of you has DT!"

"stitcher does."

"But they never tried resetting before! What if anything happens? And how are you going to hold onto that soul? None of you three can absorb monster souls."

"We can use one of Asgore's soul jars." Alphys pointed to a jar standing on the shelf. "They were designed to prevent souls from escaping, but they can also slow down their dissolving. Even a regular monster soul would keep going for at least several minutes without body if it was put into one. But we're talking about a boss monster here. It would be still usable even after spending hours, maybe days in that jar."

"But what if the jar breaks?"

"It won't." Flowey looked at him. "Of all the <<secure>> containers I ever came into contact with back when I was resetting this was probably the only one that was easier to break into than just to break. The better question is: what about me!?" He looked at Sans. "Are you gonna just.... create a second me, except with a soul? 'Cause I don't see anything about putting me out of misery in this ingenious plan."

"i was gettin' to that. so, for that whole time while we're inside the anomaly, you'll be waiting for us with whatever little of your essence wasn't absorbed into this body. then, once we have your soul in a jar, we'll return to pick ya up. then you'll absorb that soul. it's very important, as only this way you'll be able to transfer your memories and consciousness back from essence into soul and thus still remember what happened since you died for the first time once your current body is destroyed. 'cause yes, resetting essence will destroy that body... or at least make it no longer  _your_ body. and then, once you have both essence and soul in your current body, we'll take you into anomaly so we can reset that essence back into your previous body. got it?"

"I think yes."

"alright then. if everythin' goes according to plan, we'll take ya to mount ebott in... two weeks, i guess."

"...Next week?"

"There's something else we need to do before we can start working on this."

"just a minor, but important project. we'll be away for several days." Sans suddenly remembered something. "which reminds me... chara, flowey, would ya mind if we told pap and undyne about... y'know...  _what_ you've become?"

Chara, once again taking over control of Frisk's body, sent him a surprised look.

"They'll learn about it anyway sooner or later... or at least about Asriel... but why do you want to tell them?"

"we will need their help, and it would be good if they knew just what are they helping us with."

"...Okay."

"so it should be all. on 26th of july we're gonna use one of the anomalies to go back in time and try to set some things right. up until then... i'd appreciate it if you didn't do anything stupid. it's not just 'bout ya three. messing with timeline may very well destroy the whole world. or worse,  _erase_ it."

* * *

"So what? Are we gonna wait?"

"And do we have any other choice?"

"Oh, come on, Frisk! You heard him. <<A minor, but important project.>> He doesn't even actually WANT to help me and is only doing this 'cause you asked him. The very instant something doesn't go according to his plans, he'll give up. You know that guy."

"So what else can we do?"

"He told us where to look for those anomalies and how to use them. We have everything we need to do it WITHOUT his help."

"But..."

"Weren't you trying to convince him that he'll need you? Now don't tell me you're getting cold feet!"

"...Okay. So what's your plan?"

 _"How about asking ME first?"_ Chara asked from inside his head.

"Simple. We secretly pack up some food, a flashlight or something and some other things that might come in handy and tomorrow we'll take the first bus to near Mount Ebott, do our thing and return."

"Mom will notice we've gone missing."

"We'll be time-traveling, you dummy! From her perspective we'll be only gone for, like, a few hours? We'll just tell her that... I don't know, you want to show something to MK or something and I just tagged along..."

"She won't buy it. She knows you two hate each other. Even if she lets us go, she'll immediately call MK's parents to make sure she's really with us..."

"Okay, okay. So we'll really take her and really show her something near the mountain, and while she won't be looking, we'll disappear, find one of those anomalies Sans was talking about, do that whole timey stuff that he described and return before she notices."

"...And then spend hours explaining how an annoying talking flower suddenly turned into Prince of Monsters and why said prince is terribly sorry for all those mean things that he said to her while still being a flower..."

"I am not annoying or mean! SHE is annoying AND mean to me and I definitely won't be sorry for anything!" Even Chara couldn't help but laugh at this. "And besides... we'll have to explain it to her sooner or later anyway."

That was unfortunately true. The huge problem with bringing Asriel back to life was explaining everyone, how. He was prince and a martyr - it wasn't like he could just suddenly reappear out of nowhere without anybody noticing.

And then there was Chara. Honestly, she might be actually better off dead. Asriel, for his whole great role in the history of monsterkind, was relatively unknown among humans. Chara on the other hand grew to be seen by both sides as an innocent victim of the senseless war (or not-so-innocent one by those few who knew her full story). Monsters were used to strange and unexplainable things happening - they could be convinced to pretend nothing happened. Humans on the other hand... heck, there were still many people who remembered Chara disappearing near Mount Ebott and Asriel bringing back her body several years later! There would be no way to cover that up - and when it came to time manipulation, lack of a good cover-up meant trouble.

"Okay. So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

_"Hey, I don't think it's a good..."_

"...Tomorrow. Once we return home, you'll start packing us and I'll think about a good place to show to MK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make myself clear: Sans mentioning alternate universes is the closest thing my works will even get to the topic "Undertale multiverse". I always considered this part of fandom to be extremely cancerogenous and... well... considering just how much I hate the usage of that word in regard of anything on the internet, it says something when I do use it in this context.  
> And to clear myself even further: I'm not gonna add the multiverse or write about any "canon" (is there a word to describe something that's not canon, but is still considered canon by most fans? And no, "fanon" isn't the word I am looking for, since it can just as well mean someone's own headcanon that isn't widely accepted or even widely known - like me believing that Asgore has heterochromia) universes (Underswap, Underfell, Outertale, Oceantale, Errortale, etc.) - but I still consider making my own AUs fair game (heck, "Second Chance", which I need to finally continue, is an AU), and don't see anything wrong about other people's "non-mainstream" AUs.


End file.
